Jeux d'Enfants
by Mlle Flow
Summary: - TH - Un simple pari peut engendrer plusieurs choses ...


Grand, brun, environ dix sept ans, des allures féminines (caractéristiques des androgynes), habite seul dans un appartement et est actuellement entrain de faire ses courses : ceci est la description d'un jeune garçon nommé Bill Kaulitz.

Suivre ce jeune homme lors de ses achats s'avère une expérience plutôt amusante. Son chariot n'est rempli que de cochonneries, quoi de plus normal pour un garçon de dix sept ans ? En plus il a la chance de ne pas avoir à se plaindre de son physique malgré son alimentation. Bill se dirige à présent vers un rayon qu'il dévalise à chaque fois, son rayon préféré celui des bonbons ... Il parcourt le rayon en poussant des petits bruits bizarres, les bonbons ont un effet spécial sur lui. Il se calme un peu en voyant plusieurs personnes dans le rayon. S'il se laissait allez il leur parlerait presque !  
Il pose son cadi et prend toute sorte de bonbons. Il aperçoit ensuite ses bonbons préférés, les Skittles. Il se jette presque dessus mais, au même moment, une autre personne attrape le paquet. Les deux hommes se regardent tel des lions devant un bout de viande car c'est le dernier paquet, et qu'ils sont deux à le vouloir. Bill qui a toujours su faire usage de ses charmes lui lance un éblouissant sourire mais cela n'affecte en rien son « adversaire ».  
En parlant de l'autre homme, celui-ci doit avoir à peu près le même âge que Bill, il porte des vêtements larges qui cache un corps mince et ses cheveux blond sont noués en Dreadlocks. Un bandeau et une casquette son vissées sur sa tête. Un piercing situé sur sa lèvre inférieur lui donne un côté Sexy. Non en fait il est Sexy. Ce qui d'ailleurs n'échappe pas au brun. Aucun des deux n'étant décidé à lâcher le paquet de bonbon, le blond prend alors la parole.

- Euh bonjour. Dis, tu ne voudrais pas me laisser le paquet ?  
- Non ce sont mes bonbons préférés !!!  
- Moi aussi c'est pour ça. Là j'en est plus et je suis en manque  
- En manque de ? rétorqua le brun surprit  
- De bonbons !!!  
- Ah oui je me disais aussi que je ne voyais pas le rapport  
- Au fait je m'appel Tom  
- Bill  
- Enchanté  
- De même

Un petit silence s'installa. Honnêtement je vous le dis : ils ont l'air très bête à se détailler l'un l'autre avec chacun une main posée sur les bonbons. Mais le brun est très rusé :

- T'es très Sexy tu sais  
- Pardon ?

Bill colla alors une de ses mains sur le torse de Tom et se mit lentement à le caresser.

- Tu es très Sexy, répéta t-il  
- Euh merci c'est gentil

Bill avait espéré que le blond lâcherait le paquet sous l'effet de surprise mais cela n'avait pas été le cas. Il lui fallait donc tenter autre chose :

- J'ai envie de toi beau blond

Cette phrase fût prononcé très sensuellement peut être même un peu trop. Ce coup-ci Tom recula sous l'effet de la surprise lâchant le paquet, Bill lui fit un grand sourire et saisit le paquet à pleine main. Malin n'est-ce pas ?

- Han je t'ai eu comme pas permis, se moqua t-il  
- Mais aussi tu triches ! C'est normal que j'ai reculé, tu as vu comment tu m'as dis ça ? Avec une voix sensuelle et tout et oh ben merde hein !!!

Il fit une tête de chien battu ce qui fit perdre le sourire de victoire qui ornait jusqu'à présent les lèvres de Bill.

- Dis, Bill c'est ça ? demanda le blond  
- Oui  
- Tu pourrais au moins m'en passer un peu ?  
- Ça dépend, CAP ou pas CAP ?  
- Hein ?  
- Cap ou pas Cap de voler ces bonbons ?  
- Euh mais Bill j'en veux juste quelques uns hein !  
- Cap ou pas Cap ? insista t-il tout de même, Si t'es Cap je t'en passe sinon non !  
- Ok Cap ! répondit l'autre se prenant au jeu  
- Ok on se retrouve derrière le magasin

Le brun partit à la caisse alors que le blond attendit encore un petit peu. Mais qu'est ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire pour un simple paquet de bonbons ? Voler ? Il l'avait entre les mains alors pourquoi ne pas simplement le payer, et rentrer chez lui sans allez voir ce Bill ?

Bill, c'était bien ça le problème. Il lui avait lancé un pari et il l'avait accepté. C'était peu être un jeu de gamin mais peu importe, il avait bien envie de s'amuser et assumer son cap. Et puis ce Bill avait l'air plutôt sympa alors pourquoi pas. Un petit vol ce n'était rien il ne culpabiliserait pour un simple paquet de bonbons. Il leva les yeux vers la caisse où se trouvait le brun sur le point de payer. Il mit le paquet dans sa poche, courut et passa par la caisse où se trouvait l'androgyne. Il le bouscula en passant et sortit. Bill cria faussement. Toutes les alarmes sonnèrent et Bill s'en alla avec ses courses en disant qu'il fallait faire payer son attitude à ce malotru. La sécurité ne bougea même pas. Bill se dirigea derrière le magasin où il trouva Tom entrain de reprendre son souffle.

- Pas mal, complimenta le brun  
- Ah bah Cap c'est Cap hein !  
- Bon je peux avoir mes bonbons maintenant s'il te plait ?  
- Ça dépend de toi, va voir le gars de la sécurité et gifle le, cap ou pas cap ?  
- Mais c'est moi qui ai eu l'idée de ce jeu, rétorqua t-il  
- Et moi je le continue, dit l'autre avec un sourire, alors Cap ou pas Cap ?  
- Cap bien sûr. Mais attend que je range les courses dans mon sac à dos parce que je vais devoir courir après.

Une fois toute ses courses rangées il se dirigea vers le vigile et lui asséna une gifle monumentale avant de s'enfuir en courant suivit de près par le blond.  
Ils s'arrêtèrent de courir quelques minutes plus tard à bout de souffle et écroulés de rire.

- Oh la gifle de fou que tu lui as collé !  
- Une gifle est une gifle et un Cap est un Cap !  
- Ah ouai mais monumentale celle la, tiens tes bonbons tu les a mérité

Une fois en possession des bonbons, Bill pris un bout de papier et y inscrivit son numéro avant de le tendre à Tom. Puis il se détourna pour partir mais fût retenu par la manche.

- Et mes bonbons ? quémanda le blond  
- On verra si t'es Cap de m'appeler ce soir  
- C'est facile d'appeler quelqu'un  
- Oui mais on se connaît pas. Ok on c'est bien amusé, mais est-ce que tu es Cap de continuer le jeu ou pas.  
- Ok. Bon bah à ce soir au tel  
- On verra ça !  
- C'est tout vu ! Je ne vois pas ce qui a de difficile dans le fait de te passer un coup de fil

- Je vais t'avouer un truc alors : je suis homo et tu me plais

Il n'y eut aucune réaction en retour.

- Maintenant on verra si t'es toujours Cap de m'appeler sachant cela

Sur ces derniers mots l'androgyne rentra chez lui. Tom fit de même avec le numéro en poche.

En rentrant chez lui, Bill regretta quelque peu ce qu'il avait dit. Il aimait bien Tom, il avait l'air très gentil et lui plaisait physiquement mais il ne ressentait aucun sentiment pour lui (entendons nous bien sur ce point). Il s'assit sur son canapé avec le sachet de Skittles dans les mains, le regarda et sans savoir pourquoi, ne pus se résoudre à l'ouvrir. C'était pourtant ses bonbons préférés, il avait été jusqu'à frapper un Vigil pour les récupérer, à parcourir la moitié de la ville en courant, et il avait surtout très envie de les manger. Mais ces bonbons constituaient le seul moyen de continuer le jeu du Cap ou pas Cap qu'il avait entamé avec ce Tom. Et même s'il était certain que celui-ci ne l'appellerait pas après la révélation qui lui avait faite quant à ses préférences sexuelles, il ne pouvait se décider à ouvrir le paquet. Il posa le sachet sur la table, s'allongea sur son canapé les yeux fermés et finit par s'endormir.

De son côté Tom ne savait pas quoi faire. Certes il aimait bien ce Bill mais il n'était pas Gay. A bien y penser l'idée d'avoir une relation avec un mec ne le dérangeait pas tant que ça même s'il n'y avait jamais réellement songé. Il avait envie de l'appeler, il voulait continuer à jouer à Cap ou pas Cap avec lui et se moquait désormais de manger les bonbons. En fait il voulait juste revoir le brun. Il prit son portable et enregistra le numéro noté sur une feuille dans son répertoire. Il appuya ensuite sur le téléphone vert. Tout ce qu'il espérait c'était que Bill ne prenne pas cet appel pour une réponse à ses avances. La voix à l'autre bout du fil le fit sortir de ses pensées.

Bill de son côté sourit en voyant un numéro inconnu l'appeler. Il espérait vraiment que le blond se déciderait à le faire.

- Allo ?  
- Bill ?  
- Oui c'est moi  
- C'est ... Tom  
- Je sais j'ai reconnu ta voix, ainsi tu as été Cap, dit-il semblant quelque peu surpris  
- Comme je t'ai dit ce n'est qu'un appel !  
- Oui mais après ce que je t'ai dis, si tu ne m'avais pas téléphoné j'aurais compris tu sais  
- Oui, mais j'avais envie de te parler et de te voir en fait

Un énorme sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du brun alors que le blond lui de son côté mordillait nerveusement les siennes.

- Oh c'est vrai ?  
- Oui  
- Mais ça te gène pas que je sois ...  
- Homo ?  
- Oui  
- Non pas du tout  
- Tu vas pas me sortir que t'es Gay quand même ? ria le brun  
- Non, enfin je ne crois pas  
- C'est-à-dire ?  
- Bah disons que je n'ai jamais rien fait avec un mec mais ça ne me dégoûte pas.  
- Ah bah tant mieux, ça m'aurait embêté si je te dégoûtais  
- Moi aussi, avoua t-il, nan vraiment on ne se connaît pas beaucoup mais je t'apprécie déjà.  
- C'est réciproque  
- On peut se revoir alors ? demanda le blond  
- Bien sûr que oui  
- Bon c'est cool alors, je vais devoir te laisser je vais prendre ma douche  
- D'accord, à bientôt alors Tom  
- Oui à bientôt. Bill ?  
- Oui ?  
- Tu n'as pas mangé les bonbons hein ?

Cela fit rire Bill.  
- Non le paquet est intact !  
- Ça va alors

Les deux raccrochèrent en souriant.

Avant d'aller se coucher Tom ne pus s'empêcher d'envoyer un SMS à Bill pour lui souhaiter un « Bonne Nuit Bill ». C'était un simple SMS mais il fit terriblement plaisir à son destinataire.

Le lendemain matin Tom appela son nouvel ami. Décidément il ne semblait plus pouvoir se passer de parler avec lui apparemment !

- Allo Bill ?  
- Tom ? répondit une voix encore endormie  
- Oh pardon tu dormais encore peut-être?  
- Oui mais c'est pas grave  
- Désolé, je pensais que tu serais réveiller à quatorze heure.  
- C'est pas grave je te dis, tu voulais quelque chose ?  
- Euh oui  
- Dis moi  
- Je ... ça te dis qu'on ce voit cet aprèm' ?  
- Tu ne peux plus te passer de moi ou quoi ? s'amusa Bill  
- Oui voilà, rie à son tour Tom. Non mais j'ai envie de sortir aujourd'hui et je voulais savoir si tu voulais venir faire un tour avec moi  
- D'accord vers qu'elle heure ?  
- Dans une heure devant chez toi ? proposa le blond  
- Tu sais pas où j'habite, se moqua Bill  
- Ah oui euh bah où on s'est quitté hier alors  
- D'accord, et on va où ?  
- Il faudrait que je m'achète de nouveaux vêtements, on peut aller au centre commercial si ça te dit ?  
- Oh oui comme ça je vais m'acheter de nouvelles fringues aussi  
- Bon bah à tout l'heure alors  
- OK à toute'

Suite à cette conversation, ils sortirent tout les deux de leur chambre pour aller se préparer avec soins. Bill arriva avec quelques minutes de retard et ne vit pas Tom au point de rendez-vous. Il n'avait que quinze minutes de retard ! Tom serait-il déjà partit ?

- Hey Bill je suis là !!! cria le blond voyant Bill le chercher partout

L'intéressé se retourna et aperçu Tom, magnifique, assit sur un muret.  
Il se leva et Bill s'approcha. Ils se firent la bise puis partirent à pied au centre ville. Il faisait beau. Ils allèrent d'abord essayer des vêtements pour Bill. En attendant qu'il se change Tom garda son sac et aperçut le paquet de bonbons. Il sourit et le prit dans sa main. Il avait réussi son pari, les bonbons lui revenaient donc de droit. Terminant d'essayer la première tenue, Bill sortit de la cabine pour montrer au blond son choix. Tom le trouva pas mal du tout avec une chemise blanche ouverte aux premiers boutons dévoilant son torse imberbe, un jean foncé presque noir très moulant qui faisait ressortir son haut, un collier qui retombait dans sa chemise, et des bottes noires.

- Alors c'est comment ?  
- Trop beau j'adore  
- C'est vrai ?  
- Oui  
- Bon si ça te plait alors…  
- Pourquoi ça ne te plait pas ?  
- Bah je sais pas enfin c'est joli mais je sais pas si c'est beau sur moi et si ça fait pas trop tapette quoi !  
- Nan moi je trouve que ça te vas bien. Puis tu as un corps fin donc ne fais pas attention à ce que peuvent dire les autres et met le en valeur, sourit Tom en le détaillant de haut en bas s'attardant sur son torse.  
- C'est gentil et puis tu as raison, je m'en fou des autres. Oh mais t'as fouillé dans mon sac ? accusa Bill lorsqu'il vit Tom en possession des bonbons  
- Non mais je les ai vu en prenant ton sac pour qu'il ne reste pas par terre  
- Ah d'accord. Han j'adore la musique qui passe la !!!  
- Ah oui vraiment ? demanda Tom d'un air malicieux qui aurait dû alerter le brun  
- Oui trop !  
- Alors Cap ou pas Cap de me faire un Streap-tease ?  
- TOM ! cria Bill en guise de réponse  
- Quoi ?  
- Bah déjà on est dans un magasin et puis je vais pas te faire un streap' !!!  
- Cap ou pas cap ?  
- Grrrr pourquoi j'ai lancé ce jeu... CAP  
- Allez c'est partit !!! lança l'autre en souriant à pleine dent

Bill se mit à se dandiner au rythme de la musique tout en s'approchant de Tom. Il le regarda droit dans les yeux et déboutonna sa chemise bouton par bouton en restant toujours très sensuel. Il défit ensuite doucement son pantalon. Tom quand a lui était confortablement assit dans un fauteuil et le dévorait des yeux. Il enleva ensuite ses bottes puis s'assit à califourchon sur le blond. Il retira lentement sa chemise jusqu'à se retrouver torse nu sur un Tom qui fixait son corps comme un fauve devant un bout de viande, prêt à le bouffer tout cru.  
Il se releva, ôta son pantalon et le jeta sur le garçon en criant un « tadaaaa !».  
Puis il repartit dans la cabine pour essayer autre chose tandis que le blond se concentrait pour tenter de refroidir ses ardeurs. Disons que devant le Streap' du brun il n'était pas rester de marbre et avait quelque peu chaud.

L'après-midi se passa ainsi entre un Cap ou pas Cap et les boutiques.  
Etant en vacances, tous les jours ou presque ils se retrouvèrent et continuèrent leur jeu qui pouvait aller des gages les plus simples aux plus chaud. Une véritable complicité naquit entre les deux jeunes hommes. Une amitié aussi. Ils dormirent quelques fois l'un chez l'autre mais il n'y eut jamais rien de sexuel. Quelques jeux de provocations mais après tout c'était cela qu'ils aimaient : la provocation.

Cela doit bien faire un mois que les deux garçons se connaissent aujourd'hui.  
C'est Tom qui est en possession des Skittles, donc à lui de donner le gage.  
Ils sont encore au centre commercial, encore à faire les magasins. Bill est entrain de se changer, il est en boxer pour le moment.

- Bill, cap ou pas cap de dire oui à la question que je vais te poser ?  
- Euh CAP  
- Ok, cap de pas me repousser alors ?  
- Euh Cap enfin oui, mais pourquoi ?

Le temps qu'il finisse sa phrase Tom est déjà rentré dans la cabine et celle-ci étant très petite ils sont maintenant très proches l'un de l'autre.

- Mais Tom j'ai pas fini de m'habiller ! Qu'est ce que tu fous dans la cabine ?

Tom ne répondit pas. Il posa ses mains chaudes sur les hanches nues du brun qui frissonna à ce contact sur sa peau froide.

- Qu'est ce que tu fous Tom !!!???, répéta t'il plus fort

A peine avait-il finit sa phrase que Tom, hésitant tout de même, posa ses lèvres sur celles de Bill dont les yeux sous l'effet de la surprise s'écarquillèrent avant qu'il ne réagissent et le repousse. Face à ce geste de rejet, Tom baissa la tête.

- T'avais dis Cap de pas me repousser, murmura Tom  
- Oui mais là quand même, je m'attendais pas à ça. Je ne comprends pas Tom. Pourquoi t'as fais ça ?  
- T'as pas aimé ?  
- Là n'est pas la question, répond à la mienne plutôt !  
- Je ... je sais pas trop. J'en avais envie.  
- Mais ça t'as pris d'un coup comme ça ?  
- Non ... non ... ça fait un moment que j'y pense, avoua t-il  
- C'est-à-dire ?  
- Depuis le jour du streap-tease, ici je crois  
- Ca fait un mois alors!? hurla presque Bill

- Attend, ça fait un mois que ta envie de m'embrasser et tu m'en as pas parler ? Et comment t'en a eu envie ?  
- Je t'ai rien dis parce que je ne voulais pas que tu me jettes. Je t'aime beaucoup Bill, et je ne voulais pas que tu ne veuilles plus me voir pour une petite histoire de baiser !!!  
- Mais enfin Tom t'es bizarre là  
- C'est bon. Et puis tu sais j'ai compris que t'a pas aimé et que tu veux pas de moi !!! Alors pas la peine d'en parler

Tom s'enfuit en courant de la cabine et du centre commercial laissant Bill sur le cul en boxer derrière le rideau. Celui-ci s'habilla très vite n'achetant même pas le magnifique pantalon dont il rêvait depuis un moment et courut jusqu'à chez Tom.  
Jamais le brun n'avait couru aussi vite. Mais il voulait expliquer à Tom que jamais il n'avait voulut le blesser en lui posant toutes ces questions. Arrivé en bas de chez son ami, il monta directement dans l'appartement chez ses parents. Oui, car contrairement à Bill, Tom habitait toujours avec ses parents. Une fois devant la porte il toqua et Tom lui ouvrit quelques instants plus tard torse nu en bas de jogging. En voyant qui c'était il baissa la tête et repartit en sens inverse vers sa chambre. Bill referma alors la porte et le suivit. Tom se jeta sur son lit à plat ventre sans dire un mot. Bill le rejoignit et posa une main sur le dos nu et chaud, comme toujours, de Tom. Celui-ci eu un petit sursaut et enfonça encore plus sa tête dans l'oreiller si c'était possible. Bill caressa tendrement le dos de son ami encore quelques minutes avant de prendre la parole :

- Ecoute Tom ...  
- Laisse tomber Bill, j'ai compris, ce n'est pas grave. J'ai été trop con, j'ai cru que je te plaisais comme tu m'avais dit la première fois mais en fait je me suis totalement trompé. Je suis vraiment trop con !!!

Bill s'allongea et retourna Tom face à lui. Il pu ainsi voir que Tom versait quelques larmes.

- Premièrement tu n'es pas con Tom. Et deuxièmement arrête de pleurer s'il te plait, surtout à cause de moi !  
- Je sais que c'est ridicule de pleurer pour ça  
- Mais ne dit pas ça !!! Lorsque l'on pleure c'est qu'on en a besoin. C'est humain, moi aussi je pleure des fois, ça soulage. Alors vas-y pleure si ça peut te faire du bien  
- Déjà je t'embrasse puis je pleure devant toi parce que tu m'a repoussé, je suis vraiment r.i.d.i.c.u.l.e

Bill prit la tête du blond entre ses mains et le maintint solidement pour être sur qu'il le regarde dans les yeux.

- Tom regarde moi et surtout écoutes moi bien, ok? ordonna t-il sévèrement. Tu n'es en aucun cas ridicule, tu sais Tom si je t'ai repoussé c'est parce que je ne m'y attendais pas, c'est tout. Je n'ai en aucun cas pas aimé. Au contraire c'était agréable. Mais tu sais Tom je me suis juré de ne jamais retomber amoureux, ça fait trop mal. Et toi je ne sais pas si tu m'aimes mais en tout cas je ne veux pas que tu souffres. Peut être que j'ai des sentiments pour toi mais je ne veux pas chercher à le découvrir. C'est vrai que je suis bien avec toi, que quand tu n'es pas là je m'ennuis et que j'ai toujours envie de te voir mais bon je ne sais pas. Ce n'est peut être que de l'amitié. Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi te dire Tom.  
- Merci Bill  
- Mais de quoi ? demanda celui-ci plus que surprit  
- De m'avoir dis ça, ça me fait du bien. Puis j'avais tellement peur que tu me rejettes après ça.  
- T'es fou ou quoi ? Jamais je ne te jetterai ! Ca va pas ou quoi dans ta tête ? rie t-il

Après cette petite discussion, Bill s'installa de façon à pouvoir serrer Tom dans ses bras. Quelques minutes plus tard Tom revint à la charge

- Cap ou pas Cap de m'embrasser ?  
- Tom je suis capable de beaucoup de chose dans ce domaine là, je suis même Cap de coucher avec toi si tu veux mais je ne le ferai pas.  
- Pourquoi ? Je ne te plais pas ? Tu n'aimes pas mon corps peut-être ?  
- Oh que si ! J'aime beaucoup ton corps mais je ne veux pas jouer avec tes sentiments, alors je ne ferai rien même si j'en suis Cap.  
- Toi écoute maintenant : j'ai bien pris en note tout ce que tu m'as dis. Et je suis bien conscient que tu ne m'aimes peut-être pas et que tu ne veux pas me faire souffrir mais ça n'a pas d'importance. Alors Cap ou pas Cap?  
- Tom ...  
- Cap ou pas Cap ? insista t-il plus lourdement  
- Ca peut allez très loin ce jeu Tom  
- Cap ou pas Cap ?  
- Mais Tom tu ne te rends vraiment pas compte de ce que tu fais. Ce petit jeu peut nous entraîner très loin si on commence comme ça !!! Crois moi tu vas souffrir après et ce n'est vraiment pas ce que je veux pour toi !!! Je ne veux pas que toi aussi tu vives ça !!! cria Bill en se mettant à pleurer.

Tom comprit alors. Si Bill s'était juré de ne plus aimer, c'était parce qu'il avait déjà que trop souffert. Et que ce jeu en avait sûrement été la cause. Le Dreadé le serra alors dans ses bras. Le brun s'accrocha à lui et versa des larmes qu'il devait contenir depuis bien longtemps.

- Pardon Tom, je suis ridicule de pleurer pour ça, c'est du passé  
- Tu n'es pas ridicule Bill, quand on pleure c'est qu'il y a une raison, c'est parce qu'on en a besoin, dit il en souriant répétant les paroles pronocées par son ami quelques instants plus tôt.  
- Ca se fait pas de prendre mes répliques, rétorqua celui-ci en souriant légèrement  
- Mais au moins ça te fais sourire  
- Tu sais Tom ça été tellement dur  
- Raconte-moi  
- T'es sur ?  
- Vas-y  
- Et bien en fait je devais avoir quatorze ans. Et il y avait ce mec, j'en suis tombé amoureux au premier regard.  
- C'est là que tu as su que tu étais Gay ?  
- Oui je crois. Je sais plus comment ça a commencé exactement mais on a fait un Cap ou pas Cap. Au fur et à mesure les gages sont devenus de plus en plus chauds et un jour j'ai osé. Je l'ai embrassé avec passion Tom, j'ai mis dans ce baiser tout l'amour que j'avais pour lui et il y a répondu. Suite à cela on a couché ensemble. Moi je croyais qu'il m'aimait et quand ça été terminé il m'a regardé et m'a dit « Putain on a couché ensemble ! J'y crois pas ! Mais bon de toute façon on s'en fou c'est qu'un jeu ». Si tu savais comment ces mots m'ont fait mal Tom. C'était horrible. Je lui ai demandé s'il avait aimé et il m'a répondu que oui et lorsqu'à son tour il m'a posé la question je lui ai répondu que moi je l'aimais lui tout simplement. Notre Cap ou pas Cap s'est arrêté à ce moment là et il m'a jeté. Si tu savais comment j'ai eu mal Tom, c'était vraiment horrible j'ai mis presque un an à m'en remettre. Je ne veux pas que t'arrive!

Tom fût très ému du récit de son ami et le serra dans ses bras en l'embrassant sur le front.

- Oui mais moi tu connais déjà mes sentiments et tu ne m'as pas jeté  
- Oui mais même, on sait jamais ce qui peut arriver  
- Tu sais, un certain beau brun m'a dit un jour qu'il fallait vivre l'instant présent  
- Hey mais c'est moi qui dis tout le temps ça !!! Qui a osé reprendre ma réplique ?  
- Bill, ria Tom, rappelle moi ta couleur de cheveux  
- Brun pourquoi ?  
- Oui et tu es beau. Donc quand je dis beau brun c'est à toi que je fais référence!!!  
- Oh (Bill rougit) je vois  
- Donc, Cap ou pas Cap ?

Il eut un petit temps d'hésitation.

- Cap ! répondit alors Bill à la plus grande joie de Tom

Ces paroles prononcées, il posa rapidement ses lèvres sur celles du blond. Cela fit sourire Tom qui bien décidé à faire autrement recolla plus longuement sa bouche sur celle de son compagnon. Bill bien sûr ne dit rien. Il passa sa main sur la nuque du brun pour se rapprocher, ouvrit la bouche et lui lécha la lèvre inférieure. Tom ouvrit la bouche et leurs langues entamèrent une danse lente et agréable. Tom gémissait quelques fois à cause du contact du piercing de son ami sur sa langue. Il allongea ensuite Bill sur le dos, et passa une jambe de chaque côté de son corps afin de se mettre à califourchon. Ils se détachèrent et Tom le regarda dans les yeux

- Cap ou pas Cap de me chauffer ?  
- C'est pas toi qui a le paquet, rétorqua Bill  
- M'en fou, Cap ou pas Cap ?  
- T'es sûr ?  
- Oui  
- Ok Cap  
- Je vais enfin découvrir le vrai Bill Kaulitz  
- Et vous ne serez pas déçu Tom Trümper, le prévint-il en souriant

La façon dont son nom avait été prononcé par Bill, suffit déjà à l'exciter. Bill d'un bon coup de hanche expert le fit basculer et passa sur lui, échangeant ainsi les rôles. Le brun commença à lui griffer légèrement le torse.

- Je sens vraiment que ça va me plaire d'être dominé

- T'as même pas idée

Bill se pencha et lui embrassa le cou, le mordilla légèrement, ce qui fit soupirer le soumis de plaisir. Il lui lécha son torse imberbe et légèrement musclé, le mordilla et suça ses tétons. Cela l'excitait également beaucoup mais il se retint le plus possible voulant faire durer le plaisir. Sa langue traça ensuite une ligne imaginaire le long de son torse puis fit le contour de son nombril avant de mimer l'acte sexuel en s'introduisant en de nombreux vas et viens. Il se souleva ensuite sur ses genoux tous en ondulant des hanches et en enlevant son t-shirt. Il retira ses chaussures, chaussettes et pantalon devant le regard gourmand de Tom. Il reprit sa position sur les cuisses de Tom, se pencha en avant et remonta en collant bien ses fesses contre le corps de Tom. Arrivé à ses lèvres il les mordit et introduisit directement sa langue dans la bouche du blond. Il la retira quelques secondes plus tard avec un regard noir de désir.

- Han putain, c'est pas possible comme tu m'excites trop là. T'arrêtes pas !  
- Je sens ça figure toi, lança Bill avec un sourire pervers et en accentuant la pression de son bassin sur celui de son partenaire qui gémit de plaisir.

Il descendit lentement sur son corps en attrapant son jogging pour lui enlever et dévoiler ainsi un boxer devenu beaucoup trop petit pour la bête excité qu'il renfermait. Il sourit.

- Pourquoi tu souris ?  
- Bah j'ai réussi mon pari, je t'ai chauffé, l'informa t-il victorieux  
- Tu vas pas me laisser comme ça ? demanda Tom légèrement paniqué  
- Nan je suis pas si méchant, je sens qu'on va s'amuser

Sans crier gare il lui arracha le boxer laissant apparaître un sexe droit comme un « i ». Il le caressa de ses longs doigts fin alors que Tom gémissait de plus en plus fort. Ne voulant pas attendre il le lécha de tout son long.

- Han Mon dieu

Bill sourit puis engloba le sexe dressé de Tom dans sa bouche

- Ho putain c'est trop han bon

De long et lents vas et viens passaient tout le long de sa verge, il transpirait à grosses gouttes, criait de plaisir sans se retenir. Puis Bill s'arrêta soudainement et se frotta à lui.

- Bill Mhhh Je veux Mhhh te voir aussi

Maladroitement Tom descendit ses mains pour retirait le boxer de son conjoint. Bill l'aida en le retirant avec ses jambes. L'appréhension et la délicatesse de Tom faisaient sourire Bill, il le trouvait tellement adorable.  
Nu l'un contre l'autre, se frottant l'un à l'autre, ils étaient bien.  
Mais tout à coup le brun se leva.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?  
- Je vais te faire un truc de fou mais pour ça tu dois fermer les yeux.  
- Euh d'accord mais tu ne me fais pas de coups foireux hein ? Tu ne pars pas en me laissant comme ça la bite en l'air hein ?  
- Non promis (il rie) ferme les yeux  
- D'accord, mais tu m'attaches pas non plus hein?  
- Mais tu me prends pour quoi là, rigola t-il  
- Je sais pas mais tu me fais peur  
- T'inquiète pas va !

Tom ferma les yeux et Bill lui déposa un petit baiser sur le gland le faisant sursauter. Bill rie puis alla chercher un tube bien précis dans son sac. Il revint et appliqua le gel sur la virilité de Tom qui comme d'habitude gémit doucement.

- Hum qu'est ce que tu me fais ? Un massage ? demanda Tom en riant  
- Appelle ça comme tu veux, répondit l'autre d'une voix grave

Il se positionna au dessus du sexe lubrifié et s'empala dessus d'un seul coup ce qui fit crier très fortement Tom qui ouvrit brusquement les yeux

- Han mon dieu Bill t'a fais quoi là ?

Bill sourit à pleines dents tout en ayant la tête jetée en arrière. Qu'est ce qu'il aimait qu'on lui fasse l'amour. Il n'aimait pas pénétrer, il préférait l'être.

- Putain Tom qu'est ce que je l'aime !!!  
- Qui ? demanda t-il surprit  
- Ton sexe mhhhm  
- Ah Bah tant mieux, ria celui-ci

Bill se mit ensuite à onduler légèrement sur Tom puis carrément à faire de grand vas et viens rapide. Mais il faut dire que c'est assez dur de faire l'amour dans cette position.

- Mhhhhhhhaaaaan Tom aide moi un peu

Tom se mit alors à donner des coups de reins brutaux ce qui fit crier Bill de plus belle et l'excita encore plus.

- Putain mais t'es tellement étroit bordel  
- C'est tellement meilleur  
- Haaan putaiiin ouiiiiiii

Tom sans le faire exprès donna un coup de rein tellement fort qu'il toucha la prostate de Bill

- Han oui putain Tom refait le  
- Qu'est ce que j'ai mmhhh fait ? demanda t-il tout en réitérant son acte

- Han oui comme ça  
- Mais je fais rien  
- Mhhh si ma prostate

Tom sourit, fier de donner du plaisir à Bill. Quoi de plus beau que de donner du plaisir à l'homme que l'on aime ?  
Encore quelques coups de reins et ils se libèrent ensemble dans un cri qui du mettre au courant tout le quartier. Bill se retira puis s'affala à côté du blond.

- Putain Tom t'es trop doué  
- Je comprend mieux pourquoi t'es gay en fait  
- Pourquoi ? questionna Bill en riant  
- Parce que c'est tellement bon !  
- Je suis d'accord !

Ils rirent tous les deux d'un son peu sonore, à bout de force tellement ça avait été puissant.

- Bill ?  
- Hum ?  
- J'en suis sûr maintenant  
- De ?  
- Je t'aime

Bill se sentit rougir et embrassa Tom presque chastement.

- C'était tellement bon de coucher avec toi  
- On a pas coucher ensemble Tom  
- Pardon ?  
- Non, quand on couche avec quelqu'un c'est sans sentiments, quand les personnes éprouvent de l'amour l'une pour l'autre ça ne s'appelle pas comme ça  
- Bill est-ce que tu veux dire que… ?  
- On n'a pas couché ensemble Tom, on a fait l'amour.

Il y a une différence entre baiser, coucher ensemble et faire l'amour.  
Coucher ou Baiser est un acte purement sexuel où les sentiments n'ont pas voix.  
Faire l'amour c'est montrer à l'autre tout ce que l'on éprouve pour lui par des actes et du plaisir.

C'est une autre façon de lui dire « Je t'aime ».


End file.
